


Trzy razy, gdy Severus Snape rujnował (ratował) Harry’emu Potter’owi randkę

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Pining Severus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: Harry Potter może chodzić na randki z kim tylko zechce. Już Severus zadba o to, by był to ktoś odpowiedni (czytaj: on sam).





	Trzy razy, gdy Severus Snape rujnował (ratował) Harry’emu Potter’owi randkę

Severus z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w sowę, która usiadła na ramieniu Harry’ego Pottera, nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ta sama sowa od kilku dni przynosiła Poterr’owi listy od nowego adoratora. 

Harry uśmiechnął się i odczepił list od nóżki zwierzęcia, po czym rozerwał kopertę i zaczął czytać.

Severus tak mocno dziabnął kiełbaskę, że odskoczyła i spadła ze stołu. 

\- Dyrektorze,wygląda na to, że niestety nie będę mógł towarzyszyć ci dziś w Trzech Miotłach. Ernie zaprosił mnie na kolację. Tak więc następnym razem, dobrze? - Harry nawet nie spojrzał na mężczyznę, skupiony na liście.

Druga kiełbaska dołączyła do pierwszej.

\- Oczywiście profesorze – syknął Snape.

Zadowolony Harry zdawał się nie zauważać niczego dziwnego w zachowaniu mężczyzny obok. 

* * *

Severus musiał się upewnić, że Harry jest bezpieczny. Przecież ten list mógł wysłać ktokolwiek! 

Zapomniał na moment o skrzatach domowych, które nie przepuściłyby żadnej podejrzanej przesyłki.

A jeśli to nie Macmillan wysyłał te listy?

Dobrze, a nawet jeśli to był Macmillan to co, jeśli miał jakieś… złe intencje?

Severus, najpierw rzuciwszy na siebie zaklęcie kamuflujące, podążał za Harry’m do jednej z restauracji w Hogsmeade. Przyrzekł, że zawsze będzie chronił chłopaka i dotrzyma tej obietnicy!

Jakoś umknęło jego pamięci, że ten „chłopak” ma dwadzieścia pięć lat, jest byłym aurorem, obecnym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią i że pokonał Voldemorta mając niecałe osiemnaście lat. 

Zaklęcie pozwalało mu pozostać niedostrzeżonym, gdy wślizgnął się za Harry’m przez drzwi.

Szybko zauważył Macmillana, siedzącego już przy stoliku. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się na widok Harry’ego.

Severus niemal prychnął z pogardą. Puchoni. W ogóle nie potrafili zachować się odpowiednio. To zaledwie ich druga randka, a ten wyglądał na tak zakochanego, jakby zaraz miał paść na kolana i się oświadczać. 

Potter podszedł do stolika, a podekscytowany mężczyzna przywitał go:

\- Harry! Świetnie cię znów widzieć!

\- Witaj Ernie. Przepraszam za spóźnienie.

Severus schował się za przepierzeniem i podsłuchiwał. Znaczy się pilnował, żeby nie wydarzyło się nic nieodpowiedniego.

\- … i wtedy powiedziałem jej, że przecież Tykwobulwy nie hoduje się zimą. Na dodatek nie w doniczce ceramicznej! Wyobraź sobie, w jakim była szoku, bo jej stryjeczna babka tak nauczyła jej mamę, a ta mama tak nauczyła ją i…

Severus przypomniał sobie, że Macmillan pracuje chyba w sklepie ogrodniczym i pomyślał, że Harry’emu raczej nic nie zagraża ze strony tego Puchona. Poza śmiercią z nudów. Widać było, że jego kolega z pracy potakuje grzecznie, ale zdawał się być rozproszony. 

Postanowił wybawić Harry’ego z niemiłego towarzystwa. Gdy następnym razem Ernest gwałtownie machnął dłonią podczas swojego monologu, były mistrz eliksirów zaklęciem przewrócił puchar z wodą, która wylała się na Harry’ego.

\- O rany, przepraszam! Czasem jestem taki niezdarny! 

\- Nic się nie stało Ernie. Zaraz się tym zajmę.

Harry machnął różdżką i plama zniknęła. Wykorzystał przerwę w „rozmowie” by zaproponować:

\- Może już wyjdziemy? Dziś jest przyjemnie ciepły wieczór, co powiesz na spacer?

\- Pewnie. Chętnie odprowadzę cię do zamku.

Przywołali kelnera, by zapłacić, zebrali płaszcze i wyszli na zewnątrz, wraz z podążającym kilka kroków za nimi Severusem. 

Gdy dotarli nad jezioro, mężczyzna usłyszał cichy śmiech Harry’ego. Severus’owi zrobiło się czerwono przed oczami, gdy dostrzegł, że para przed nimi przystanęła i że Ernest wziął Pottera za rękę. Nie wytrzymał, gdy zobaczył, że ich twarze zbliżają się do siebie powoli.

Uznał, że wcześniejszy lekki prysznic najwyraźniej niedostatecznie ostudził zamiary adoratora. Rzucił zaklęcie na jezioro, z którego wynurzyła się Wielka Kałamarnica, zalewając wszystkie osoby znajdujące w pobliżu ogromną ilością wody. 

Z szaty i włosów Severusa ciekła woda, jednak na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech pełen satysfakcji, gdy mężczyźni przed nim odskoczyli od siebie i zaczęli prychać. Uśmiech ten poszerzył się, gdy Macmillan pożegnał się prędko i umknął, zostawiając Harry’ego samego na brzegu. 

* * *

Następnego dnia z apetytem zjadał śniadanie, ucieszony, gdy żadna sowa nie pojawiła się z listem do nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. 

Harry kichnął. 

Severus wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty eliksir pieprzowy i podał buteleczkę mężczyźnie. 

\- Dziękuje Dyrektorze. Chyba się przeziębiłem. 

\- Nie ma za co, Potter. Uważaj na siebie, bo twoi uczniowie odczują brak swojego ulubionego nauczyciela.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Serce Severusa wcale nie wykonało salta. Ani trochę. 

W drodze do swojego gabinetu odjął punkty kilku uczniom. Zapowiadał się wspaniały dzień. 

* * * 

Listy wróciły. Czy ten idiota nie dostrzegał, że w ogóle nie pasuje do Pottera? Nachmurzony Severus spoglądał kątem oka, jak Harry czyta list, uśmiecha się i składa go. 

\- Ernie chce, żebyśmy poszli razem na kręgle. Grałeś kiedyś, dyrektorze? - spytał go kolega z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie, Potter. Oczywiście, ze nie. To zdaje się być bardzo plebejską rozrywką – odpowiedział Snape z godnością.

Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Szkoda. Chciałem cię zaprosić! Myślę, że to mogłoby ci się spodobać!

\- Nie bądź śmieszny Potter! Poza tym, przecież wybierasz się na randkę, a nie spotkanie towarzyskie.

Puchar w jego dłoni zatrzeszczał ostrzegawczo, gdy wypowiadał słowo „randka”.

\- No tak, tym razem owszem. Ale pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy pójść kiedyś razem. No nic, szkoda że nie masz ochoty.

\- Nie interesują mnie takie miejsca – powiedział Severus posępnie. Nie żałował swoich słów, przecież to naprawdę była plebejska rozrywka… ale byłby tam z Harry’m… byliby sami… może…

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos:

\- Zmykam, dziś czeka mnie ciężki dzień, mam zaplanowane pojedynki na lekcjach od czwartego roku wzwyż, a i wieczorem będę zajęty. Miłego dnia dyrektorze! - Harry odszedł.

Snape zupełnie bez apetytu wpatrywał się w swój talerz. Z nową determinacją zaczął rozważać plan działania na później. Wstał i poszedł na lekcje, a uczniowie pierzchali przed nim, widząc jego minę, która przeraziłaby chyba samego Voldemorta. 

* * *

Na Merlina, czym on sobie zasłużył na taką karę? Kolory, huki, krzyki. To miał być przyjemny wieczór z partnerem? Ten Macmillan nie miał za grosz rozsądku ani taktu! Snape z satysfakcją zauważył, że Potter nie wygląda na zachwyconego, trzymając paskudne buty w dłoni. 

\- Umm, Ernie, może jednak to nie był taki najlepszy pomysł?

\- Och przestań Harry, będzie fajnie, zobaczysz!

Jego słowa przerwał głośny okrzyk dobiegający z grupy tuż obok, która świętowała celny strzał. Harry wzdrygnął się. 

Gwar nie był im obcy, w końcu pracowali w szkole pełnej dzieci, jednak wieczory to był moment na relaks, wyciszenie się i uspokojenie po pełnym hałasów dniu, a nie – rozmyślania Severusa przerwał kolejny wrzask. Harry wyglądał jakby nie czuł się tu zbyt swobodnie i stał skrępowany. Macmillan pociągnął go za rękę i zbliżyli się do toru. 

\- To łatwizna Harry, zawsze byłeś świetnym szukającym, więc nie sądzę byś miał problemy z trafieniem w kręgle! - entuzjazmował się Ernie.

Severus rozważał zamordowanie go tu i teraz. Najlepiej upuszczając mu na głowie kulę do kręgli. 

\- Spróbuję pierwszy, zobaczysz, jakie to proste.

Macmillan wziął kulę, a Severus mając dość tego wszystkiego i marząc o pójściu do domu, sprawił że natychmiast upadła. 

\- AUUUUUA!

Ups. W zasadzie nie miała trafić w stopę, ale darowanemu koniowi i takie tam. 

\- Ernie, czy wszystko w porządku? Złamałeś coś? Zabiorę cię do Świętego Munga!

Wyszło nawet lepiej niż się spodziewał. Radośnie wrócił do Hogwartu i udając że patroluje korytarze, „przypadkiem” spotkał na swojej drodze nachmurzonego profesora Pottera.

\- Już wróciłeś? Krótka ta randka – odezwał się nonszalancko Severus.

Niezadowolony Harry odpowiedział: 

\- Ernie musiał zostać na noc w Świętym Mungu. Odrastanie wszystkich kości w stopie po upuszczeniu na nią kuli trochę trwa.

Severus z fałszywą troską zapytał:

\- Chyba dość trudno zrobić sobie aż taką krzywdę grając w kręgle, prawda?

Harry nic nie odrzekł, a mistrz eliksirów życzył mu dobrej nocy i oddalił się do swoich komnat. Tej nocy spał jak dziecko. 

* * *

Tego już za wiele! Czy te wszystkie znaki, które wysłał Severus, że Harry jest poza zasięgiem Macmillana, do niego nie trafiały? Był za subtelny czy co?

Tego ranka pojawił się kolejny list i choć Potter tym razem nie uśmiechnął się na jego widok, to jednak zgodził się na kolejną randkę.

Severus metodycznie darł kawałki papieru i mamrotał do siebie pod nosem, zapominając o osłupiałych uczniach, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z przestrachem. Kryli się za kociołkami, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi nauczyciela, który najwyraźniej kompletnie oszalał.

-Cholerny Macmillan. Pływanie łódką po jeziorze. Czy ten idiota postradał zmysły? Na pewno zabije i siebie i Pottera! 

Przerwał swoje rozważania i spojrzał na stosik podartych świstków. A potem przypomniał sobie o uczniach. Podniósł głowę i posłał jadowite spojrzenie w kierunku przestraszonych pierwszoroczniaków. 

\- A wy na co się gapicie? Mam na czole wypisane instrukcje jak uwarzyć ten eliksir? Nie? To do roboty!

Struchlali uczniowie zajęli się pracą, a Severus zaczął rozmyślać nad przydatnością Macmillana jako składników do eliksirów. 

* * *

Było mu mokro, zimno i nie czuł nosa. Pocieszał się jedynie faktem, że Harry nie wydawał się zbytnio zadowolony z tej wyprawy. Dobrze, może szybciej zawrócą i wyjdą na suchy ląd. 

\- Czyż tu nie jest fantastycznie? Czytałem, że w tym jeziorze można znaleźć wiele gatunków podwodnych roślin, które nie rosną nigdzie indziej!

Severus miał ochotę powiedzieć, że chętnie pomoże Macmillanowi samemu przekonać się o tym fakcie. Naocznie. 

\- Umm, nie przepadam za wodą, no wiesz po tym całym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. - Harry wyglądał, jakby nie czuł się tutaj komfortowo. Zaczynał też lekko zielenieć na twarzy.

\- Och – uśmiech Ernie’go przygasł. - Zabrać cię z powrotem na brzeg?

\- Byłoby miło – wymamrotał Harry, przełykając głośno ślinę.

\- Przepraszam, myślałem, że ci się tu spodoba i będzie romantycznie.

Macmillan tak bardzo się zaaferował w swoich przeprosinach, że nie zauważył żagla, który niepilnowany przesunął się i uderzył w Harry’ego, który krzyknął i wpadł prosto do lodowatej wody.

\- Harry!? Harry! - zawołał zaaferoway Ernie.

Severus poczuł jak przerażenie ściska go za gardło. Dlaczego Harry się nie wynurzał? Bez namysłu wskoczył do jeziora i zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się za Potter’em. Po chwili spostrzegł jak nieprzytomny mężczyzna opada bezwładnie na dno. Natychmiast zanurkował za nim, chwycił ciało i zaczął się powoli wynurzać. Gdy wypłynął na powierzchnię, powitała go zmartwiona twarz Ernie’go.

\- Profesorze Snape, co pan tu robi?! Skąd pan się tu wziął?

Severus wdrapał się na łódkę i wraz z Macmillanem wciągnęli Harry’ego na pokład. Potter zakrztusił się i wypluł wodę. 

Severus spojrzał na Macmillana z mordem w oczach:

\- Ty imbecylu! Przez twoją nieuwagę i rozkojarzenie Harry wypadł za burtę! A ty byś go zostawił i tylko bezmyślnie się gapił, licząc że jakoś sobie poradzi! Myślałeś, że może wyciągnie go jakiś podwodny jednorożec?

Jego wywód przerwał słaby głos Harry’ego:

\- Severusie, zimno.

Snape natychmiast zapomniał o drugim mężczyźnie, spojrzał na swojego ukochanego, wyjął różdżkę i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia suszące i ogrzewające, mrucząc przy tym uspokajająco, nieświadomy swoich słów:

\- Już wszystko dobrze Harry, zaraz cię stąd zabiorę i wylądujesz w ciepłym łóżku. Ta cholerna woda była lodowata.

Obmacał troskliwie głowę Pottera, a gdy nie zauważył krwi, tylko spory i szybko rosnący guz, odetchnął z ulgą. Harry cierpliwie znosił to wszystko i patrzył na Severusa z ufnością. Moment ten przerwał im Macmillan, o którym chwilowo obaj zapomnieli. 

\- Umm, Harry, czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, nieudolnie starając się nie patrzeć na Snape’a.

Furia mistrza eliksirów powróciła i już miał kontynuować rozdzieranie Macmillana słowami na kawałki, gdy jego tyradę powstrzymała dłoń wsuwająca się w jego własną. Spojrzał na wciąż leżącego Harry’ego, który poprosił:

\- Zabierz mnie do domu.

Severus bez słowa wziął mężczyznę w ramiona i uruchomił awaryjny świstoklik, który zabrał ich prosto do komnat Snape’a. 

* * *

\- No to może teraz powiesz mi, co tam się stało? - zapytał Harry otulony szczelnie kocem, z gorącą herbatką w dłoniach.

\- Umm, no więc ja… - Severus’owi po raz pierwszy w życiu zabrakło słów.

\- Tak? - zachęcił go Harry, dmuchając w kubek z herbatą.

\- Tak sobie pomyślałem, że przecież mogłoby ci grozić niebezpieczeństwo i na wszelki wypadek powinienem tam być, by cię chronić. - No, zabrzmiało to prawdopodobnie i wiarygodnie. Prawda?

Harry podniósł na niego wzrok i powiedział:

\- A mnie się wydaje, że byłeś tam, by nas szpiegować i popsuć moją randkę. Mylę się?

Może jednak jego słowa nie brzmiały tak przekonująco, jak mu się wydawało.

\- No więc – urwał. Nie chciał kłamać. Odwrócił wzrok i wpatrzył się w ogień bez słowa.

Usłyszał za sobą jakieś poruszenie i po chwili poczuł ramiona Harry’ego obejmujące go w pasie i usłyszał:

\- Cieszę się, że tam byłeś. Jak zwykle mnie uratowałeś.

Severus odwrócił się przodem do mężczyzny, a ten dodał:

\- Na każdej z randek z Ernie’m żałowałem, że nie jestem tam z tobą.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł jak serce niemal wyrywa mu się z piersi. Pochylił się i pocałował Harry’ego mocno. Ten odpowiedział mu z równie wielką żarliwością. 

Potter odsunął się i spytał:

\- Podejrzewam, że to ty oblałeś mnie wodą w restauracji i nad jeziorem, ale chyba nie upuściłeś Ernie’mu kuli na stopę?

\- Jeśli powiem, że nie zrobiłem tego celowo, to chyba nie będziesz na mnie zły?

W końcu to miała być głowa Macmillana, a nie jakaś tam stopa. 

Harry uśmiechnął się i ponownie go pocałował.

\- Skoro za nami już trzy randki, to chyba powinniśmy się przenieść do sypialni, nie sądzisz?

Oszołomiony Severus dał się pociągnąć w stronę łóżka.

Zdecydował, że potem zastanowi się nad odpowiednią zemstą na Macmillanie. Teraz miał o wiele bardziej palące kwestie na głowie.

**Author's Note:**

> No i to już wszystko! Chyba pierwszy taki mój fik, który wręcz sam się napisał ;)


End file.
